No puedo
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: " Lo siento Kendall pero no puedo entregarte algo tan importante a alguien que no amo como quiero hacerlo cuando lo haga."


Después de un largo día en el estudio yo Carlos García, me encontraba en la habitación que comparto con James, sentado en la cama mía leyendo un libro acerca de gatos, de un momento al otro sentí como James y Kendall irrumpieron interrumpiendo mi lectura.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de James y se colocaron a hablarme de cosas un tanto ridículas no pude evitar reír, estábamos bromeando, riéndonos acerca cosas un tanto estúpidas, de un momento al otro James salió con la excusa de que debía ir a hablar con Katie sobre alguna apuesta o algo por el estilo que habían hecho y por lo visto ganó Katie, no me sorprende la verdad, ella algunas veces me da miedo es más inteligente y malvada que nosotros cuatro juntos.

Kendall y yo nos quedamos hablando y riendo aún, de un momento al otro el momento se tornó un tanto incomodo, no sé cómo, ni porque surgió un tema del que no hablo con muchos.

―Kendall ¿Qué tal Jo?― Pregunté con interés, me sentí nervioso, pero no quise bajarle la mirada por nada del mundo.

―Bueno, ella está muy bien y todo Carlos, pero es qué… ― Dijo. En mí surgió un gran sentimiento de curiosidad, (Gran error)

― ¿Qué?― Escuché como suspiró pesadamente un tanto resignado.

―Ella no quiere tener sexo conmigo, no lo sé. Ella no ha querido darme razones.― Explicó y no pude evitar sentir lastima por mi amigo.

―Entonces eso significa algo, seguramente no es la persona con la que deberías…― No pude seguir con la oración, me dio vergüenza.― Tú sabes.

Volví la vista a mi libro dando por terminada la conversación, por algunos minutos pude sentir la mirada de Kendall perforándome, no pude evitar preguntar porque la razón de su constante mirada, él solo sonrió de una manera que me dio un tanto de miedo, pero de cierta manera me enterneció.

―Carlos ¿Tú nunca has tenido sexo?― Preguntó Kendall, en mi estómago se hizo un vacío, sentí un nudo en mi garganta tan grande que no pude responderle más que moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado para darle a entender que no era así.― ¿Quieres hacerlo Conmigo?

No pude evitar sonreír, pensé que era un chiste.―Claro sexy, ven.― Respondí sin saber lo que me esperaba.

De repente vi como Kendall se levantó de su lugar, se dirigió a mí.

― Voltéate. ― Me sorprendí al escucharlo, pero aun así reí con un poco de nerviosismo.

―Por favor no juegues conmigo.― Le dije hilarante con una sonrisa en mi cara y con los nervios a flor de piel, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto extraño, escuchar a mi amigo pedirme eso, es algo extraño.

―Es verdad ¿Piensas que bromearía con algo como eso? ― Kendall se sentó a mi lado, llevó su mano a mi pantalón.

―Kendall… ¿Qué haces? ― me empujó hasta que quedé acostado, cuando mi espalda hizo contacto con el colchón me puse tan nervioso, no recibí respuesta de él, solo una mirada un tanto lujuriosa, sentí mis pantalones bajar.― Detente.

―Carlos, cálmate.― Susurró levantándose de nuevo. ― Yo haré todo y si no te sientes cómodo con que yo te desnude, entonces tú hazlo.

―Bien, pero entonces bájate, me pondré la cobija encima.― Y así lo hizo sin oponerse.

Puse la cobija con cuidado sobre mí, mi corazón se aceleró, llevé mis manos directo a mis pantalones para poder sacármelos y sin pensarlo de a mucho, lo único que me dirigía era mi excitación de experimentar esa sensación.

Al ver como los pantalones cayeron al suelo, Kendall se cernió sobre mí y besó mi cuello.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto?― Preguntó en medio de susurros, ya no tenía aire si quiera para hablar así que solo asentí. ― Acuéstate.

Lo hice con lo obediente que me sentí en ese instante, bajó a mi nivel, me miró directo a los ojos, no pude evitar sonreírle, el me correspondió de la misma manera, ambos estábamos tan exhortos en nuestro mundo que no pude evitar regocijarme cuando sus labios por fin tocaron los míos apasionadamente dándome uno de los pocos besos que había recibido en mi vida.

Sus manos bajaron buscando mi camisa, me la quitó tan rápido que me sorprendió un tanto la práctica que demostró tener.

Cuando el trató de quitarme la cobija flaqueé, no pude evitar sentir vergüenza de que otra persona que no fuera mi madre me viera desnudo, sé que suena horrible, un tanto infantil y tonto, pero es verdad, es lo que sentí, yo solo gruñí, él se levantó un tanto incomodo preguntándome lo que me pasaba.

―No es nada, solo que me da miedo.― Puse excusa sentándome y viendo como él lo hacía al lado mío sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda.

―Vamos, no te pasará nada malo conmigo, solo déjate llevar.― Me susurró al oído, succionó un poco mi lobulo, sonreí por las cosquillas que me hizo.

―No, es que no me siento listo y tengo miedo.― En serio no puedo evitar sentirme como un idiota, llegué tan lejos para no hacer nada, que nefasto.

― ¿Miedo de qué?― Me preguntó de nuevo, comencé a sentirme presionado.

―No lo sé, ¿Bien? no me siento listo, aún soy un inmaduro, no puedo completar esto.― Le dije, todavía no puedo dejar de sentirme como un ridículo.

― Vamos solo acuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar.― Me acosté de nuevo, cerré los ojos y pude sentir esos suaves labios sobre los míos.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento no pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, al sentir que de mis labios pasaba a mi cuello y de allí poco a poco bajaba a mis pezones, abrí un poco los ojos, enredé mis dedos en su cabello pero todavía no dejaba el miedo atrás, lo llamé de nuevo esperando a que detuviera y así lo hizo, pero estaba tan excitado, mi mente dice algo, pero mi corazón otra cosa, creo que definitivamente, no estoy preparado.

―No, definitivamente no.― Me senté en la cama con las lágrimas deslizándose por la piel de mis mejillas, me siento sucio.

―Vamos, estábamos tan cerca, no puedes quedarte así, no puedes dejarme así.― Protestó él sin perder los estribos llevando su mano a mi entrepierna, yo siendo más ágil lo cogí antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

―No, y no me presiones, lo siento.― Mi voz salió entrecortada, cogí la cobija con mis dos manos.

―Bien, ni modo ¿Pero estamos bien?― Averiguó con mueca de preocupación en su rostro.

―Sí, no pasa nada.― Mentí. Él se acercó y me dio un abrazo que no dude en responder sabiendo que era el último, nos separamos y no pude evitar mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando salió de la habitación me dejé caer de nuevo en mi cama, no pude evitar un gruñido lleno de frustración, retiré la cobija de mí y me dispuse a aliviar el dolor que mi entrepierna causaba desde que Kendall me dio esa sesión de besos fogosos y calientes

_Una experiencia difícil de olvidar, que Kendall me disculpe pero no puedo entregarle algo tan importante a alguien que no amo como quiero hacerlo cuando lo haga._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. XOXO_**

**_*Johana*_**


End file.
